As semiconductor technology advances for higher processor performance, advances in packaging architectures may include package-on-package (PoP) architecture and other such assemblies. As the design of package structures becomes more complex, there is often a resulting increase in assembly expense. Thus there is a need to significantly lower package and assembly costs for advanced package structures.